Spiral Knights: Sick Day
Spiral Knights: Sick Day In was the middle of winter on cradle as the snow gentley fell and the snipes had flown off south to escape from the harsh winter chill. Not far laying in a bed of a house in the middle of the frozen woods is a Spiral Knight With long blue hair and wearing a light blue tank top and pajamas and next to her bed is purplish armor, her name is Visola. Visola is a spiral knight who for awhile now has gone rogue to chase after a gremlin who killed her best friend and partner named Byxe. Visola was able to kill Seerus but on her way back home she got lost in the winter and stumbled into this house (well she had a little help). Not far in the room next door was a knight wearing black armor with dark blue fur and a red spike on it and on his helmet was two black ears and six glowing red eyes. His name was Axel, Axel works for the gremlin army but always has the urge to protect visola and helped her find this house. Visola trusts Axel and can't help that he is somehow connected to the missing body of her friend Byxe. Though she wasn't going to get far sitting in bed with a cold. Visola's cheek's were red and her nose was really stuffy and she kept sniffing. "I don't have time to wait around." Visola thought to herself. "I have to find my team again...it's been so long." She stood up put her armor on and tried to walk out the door. Just as soon as she about to Axel picked her up and put her back in the bed. "Axel I have to g----achoo! and find my team." Visola said. Axel shook his head and pointed to take her armor off and lie down in bed and rest. Visola did so and waited for Axel to turn around. She then quickly sprinted for the door. Axel whipped out his sword and with the sharp end nicked Visola's tanktop and tossed her back into bed. Visola squinted her eyes, crossed her arms, and pouted. "Your mean" Visola said. Axel shrugged and walked out the door. "Could you at least get me some food" Visola shouted. Axel not wanting to hear her complain anymore went to the kitchen. Axel being the Gremlin's soul killing machine never learned how to cook food. All food was served to him by Gremlins lesser to him. Axel swept his finger across the countertop and the wooden cabinets looking around, looking on the end of the counter he saw a shiny silver box with a black lever. Axel remebered something about this he believed Spiral Knights call it a toaster. So he grabbed some bread put it in the toaster and pushed the black lever. Axel looked around the kitchen as if memories were coming back to him from a past life. He could hear laughter and that name Byxe kept haunting his mind hearing it said over and over and over by different voices some were familiar to him and others not so much. He didn't have the time to think though since the toaster beeping startled him as he pierced the toaster with his sword and the toast inside. Axel growled. Visola was lying in bed and thinking about her friends she still had or thought she still had. She liked to roll around sort of like a little kid in bed since the bed was a king size and could probaly hold three people in it. Visola thought she could at least take a shower to calm her down so she went to do so. When Axel entered the room he didn't see Visola in the bed and sighed he then heard the shower going off and saw Visola's clothes on the floor Axel could feel a hot shade of red rising on his cheeks and ignored it since he was trained to do anything with no interuptions. Visola was washing her hair in the shower when the shower slammed open. Visola shrieked as her face turned bright red and she tried to find a towel to cover herself. "AXEL!!!" She shouted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" She gasped still all flustered. Visola blushed even more when she found out why Axel came inside the bathroom. Axel held up his sword to Visola and on the end of it was a pierced piece of toast for Visola. Category:Story